


Rock My World

by tres_mechante



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Awkward Sex, F/M, Kink: sex on furniture, Kink: sex while pregnant, Married Couple, New Year's Eve, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tres_mechante/pseuds/tres_mechante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve plans go awry, but in some ways things turn out even better. Set pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock My World

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken liberties with the timeline because I am unsure of when Grace was born. So, for the purpose of this little story, Rachel is pregnant over the Christmas holidays.
> 
> The prompt was for sex against, on or under furniture.

Danny felt a little like he'd been caged with a wild animal – a wild animal that would probably rip him to shreds if he so much as breathed wrong.

"Stop looking at me like I'm a wild animal about to rip you to shreds if you so much as breathe wrong." Rachel glared at him. "I mean it, Daniel, knock it off."

"I said that part out loud, didn't I?" he asked. "Sorry, it's just-"

"No, Danny, I'm sorry. I just can't get comfortable," she said, rubbing her very pregnant belly. "And now I can't even watch a movie to take my mind off how uncomfortable I am."

At Rachel's request, he'd begged off attending his buddy's New Year's Eve party. Instead, they had planned to snuggle up on the sofa and watch a movie, but a power outage nixed that idea. The small lantern wasn't really strong enough to read by, and Rachel was in no mood for cards.

Danny cautiously went behind her to give her a hug – the last time he'd hugged her from behind, she'd elbowed him in the gut – and was relieved when she simply leaned back against him.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, swaying slightly side to side.

"No music," she said, as she matched his movements.

"I could sing – or you could."

"Singing is probably all we could do," she said, laughing slightly. "I can't believe how big I am."

"You're beautiful, babe."

"Daniel, I'm about to give birth to an elephant."

"Is that any way to talk about our kid? Besides, I thought elephants were pregnant for something like two years. You're only a little over eight months – almost there, although I did read something about first babies often being a bit late."

Rachel huffed and turned to glare at him, although there wasn't much power behind it. "I'm not terribly comforted by that," she said. "You know the worst part? I was planning to seduce you tonight."

Surprised, Danny stiffened – but the not in the _'hey – sex!_ ' kind of way. The last time he'd tried to get frisky with her, well, he slept on the couch for two nights.

He placed a careful kiss on her shoulder. “Seduce me, huh? What did you have in mind – because, we could improvise, you know. I’m open to suggestions, very open at the moment.”

“I’ll bet you are,” she said, giving a shimmy of her hips that definitely rubbed him the right way. She turned in his arms and began to kiss him, leaning awkwardly over her belly to reach him, but no less enthusiastic for having to make the effort.

Danny was more than happy to work with her on this, leaning in and wrapping his arms around her as best he could. He was so focused on the kiss – the incredibly _dirty_ kiss – that he didn’t realize he was moving until he whacked his knee on the coffee table.

"Ow! What - hey, what are you-" before he quite knew what was going on, Danny found himself up on the sofa, feet digging into the cushions and his ass up on the sofa back. By the time he caught up with what was happening Rachel was between his legs, kneeling on the sofa cushion at his feet. He almost jumped out of his skin as she carefully worked the zipper on his jeans down over his still mostly hard cock.

Rachel loved sex but rarely blew him. "Hey, hey, what are you doing? Rachel, honey, you don't have to do this." He ignored the way his dick hardened and lengthened as it was released from the too tight material, like it was trying to reach out for her mouth. "Seriously, you don't have to-"

Rachel sat back, but kept her hand on him. "Daniel, are you trying to tell me you don't _want_ this?"

He stared at her in disbelief. Of course he wanted it. What guy turned down a blowjob?

She smirked. "I thought as much. Now shut up and let me…" Her mouth met his dick and coherent thought was a thing of the past.

It didn't take long for him to reach the edge. His proper British wife may not like giving head, but she had a real talent for driving him insane. He gripped the upholstery, determined to not grab her head and hurry things along – and then yelled in frustration when she unexpectedly pulled off of him entirely. "The hell?" he yelped.

The next thing he knew, he was on the move again. When he stopped, it was because he was sitting in his grandmother's big wooden rocker. The chair rocked back precariously when Rachel suddenly joined him in the chair, straddling his thighs, the damp curls at her pussy teasing his cock – when the hell had she lost the panties? – and he grabbed at her to keep her from falling when the chair rocked forward again.

The kisses became more frantic, and the movements more desperate before Rachel suddenly pulled away and stood up. "It's not going to work," she said, well, growled, because she was clearly frustrated and ready to scream.

The way she rubbed at her stomach told the story. There was no way to get close enough for actual sex with the belly in the way. He wasn't a small guy, but he was not John Holmes either. This called for Plan B. Fortunately, his dick was still interested in the proceedings. He got up and caught her arm as she began to move away.

"Get back here," he said. "Come on, trust me."

Rachel allowed resisted for a moment before giving in. She allowed herself to be kissed and caressed and coaxed into returning to the rocker.

He settled back in the big chair before reaching for Rachel. He turned her around and pulled her down, her back to his chest. They rocked together for a bit, while Danny caressed her, playing with her breasts, running fingers down over her belly – over their child – and down between her thighs, touching the place from which they baby would emerge.

God, he loved this woman.

Rachel squirmed under his ministrations, rubbing herself against his cock.

"Up you go," he said, urging her to lift herself up while he positioned his cock and held it steady. "And down you go – you're in control here."

She lowered herself carefully, using her grip on the chair's arms to help control her movement. When she was once again sitting on him, Danny gave a slight push and set the chair in motion; both of them groaned at the sensation.

Their movements were gentle, carefully, but oh so satisfying. When the rocker finally slowed to a stop, Rachel started to giggle.

Danny leaned to the side, trying to make out her features in the dim light. "You know, a case of the giggles after sex is not exactly an ego boost for the guy."

"You don't need your ego stroked," she said. "I – I was just trying to imagine what your grandmother would say if she knew what we'd just done in her rocking chair."

"Laugh her ass off, probably," said Danny, starting to giggle himself. "There's a family legend that two of their kids were conceived in this chair."

Rachel turned her head to look at him. "You're making that up."

"Actually –" he was cut off when the lights suddenly came back on. "Well, how about that?"

The television was on and there was a party in Times Square on the screen. He pressed a kiss to the side of her throat. "Happy New Year's Rachel."

She brought one of his hands to her lips and kissed his knuckles. "Happy New Year Daniel."

 

\---end---


End file.
